


Don’t Judge a Book

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Don’t Judge a Book

Balancing the tray on your hand, you carried it towards your regular. Although he never spoke much, you’d become fond of him. He was always polite, tipped well, and was easy on the eyes. “Coffee, black.” You smiled, setting it on his table.

He smiled up at you, chuckling. “What if I wanted something different?” He teased.

Your smile faltered for just a moment, despite knowing that he was messing with you. “Then I’d tell you that it’s about time.” You replied with a light chuckle. “Did you want something different?”

“Nope, this is great.” He smirked. “Usual meal, too.” He handed you the menu, making you laugh. “What?”

“You’ve been coming in here every Thursday for two months, and you have yet to order anything different.” You told him, writing down his order. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re by far my easiest customer, but it’s not everyday you see someone get the same thing. Even my other regulars change it up now and then.” You teased. “I’ll be back with your order.”

* * *

You were wiping down another table when the handsome green eyed man waved you over. “Check?” You asked.

“And…I was hoping I could ask you out?” His cheeks turned a light pink. “I’ve been trying to ask for the last month.” He admitted.

Biting your lip, you smiled. “I’ll give you my number.” You nodded. “Then we can figure out a plan.” You were blushing now. “I, uh, still don’t know your name. You always pay with cash.” You pointed out.

He chuckled, nodding. “My name is Jensen.” He told you.

* * *

It was that evening before you heard from Jensen, and you couldn’t help but light up when his name appeared on your phone. 

  
  


* * *

The pair of you had texted for a few hours, before you were forced to tell him goodnight, as you had the opening shift the next morning. If you were too tired, it would not be a good tip day. So, the pair of you had said your goodbyes, looking forward to Saturday. You still felt bad about the comment about his job, and hoped that you didn’t say anything else like that on your date.

“Morning, Y/N.” The cook, Robbie, smiled at you as you walked in the back door the next morning. “Someone is looking very perky.” He teased you.

You chuckled and shook your head. “Can’t a girl look good first thing in the morning?” You teased back, pulling off your coat.

He glanced at the clock, and then you. “It’s 6 in the morning, and I know for a fact you get up an hour before work. So, please, tell me, what’s got you so…Disney Princess awake this morning.”

“Disney Princess?” You laughed. “Where did that even come from?” You glanced at him. “And I met someone, okay?!” You blushed.

“OH, do tell!” Your coworker, Jamie, popped her head in the room where you were, making you jump.

“I watched my nieces last weekend. I can quote those damn movies.” He sighed. “But, do tell. Need something to do while we prep for open.”

You pulled on your apron and quickly got to work. “His name is Jensen, and he’s a game developer.” You started. “He’s been a regular here for a couple months.” You shrugged. “He asked me out yesterday, and I have him my number. That’s about it.”

“You mean Mr. Dreamy? Mr. Man Candy?” Jamie wiggled her eyebrows at you.

Laughing, you nodded, blushing. “Yes, him.” You told her. “We go out Saturday after my shift.”

Jamie grinned, clapping. “Get you some of that, sugar!”

“Okay, Lottie.” Robbie muttered, chuckling. When he saw the two of you looking at him, he threw his hands up. “Princess and the Frog!” He exclaimed, walking off.

* * *

Saturday was the busiest day of the week, as it always had been. Yet, the day that you were to go out with Jensen was far, far worse. You didn’t know what was going on. It was nearing the end of your shift when you heard a group of very excited young adults. “That new game being made looks epic!” One of the girls said, making you glance over. “I can’t say I’ve ever disliked a game that Jensen Ackles worked on, though.”

“Me, either. He’s the best of the best.” Another agreed.

Your eyes went wide. Was that the Jensen you were set to go on a date with? You? A waitress? Shaking your head, you tried not to think about it, and went about the rest of your shift trying to focus.

Come 10:15, you were walking out of the diner, your bag slung over your shoulder. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to take that long. I smelled like burgers.” You chuckled, tucking some hair behind your ear.

Jensen smiled, shaking his head. “No need to be sorry. I was running a bit behind myself.” He admitted as he led you to his car. “A couple friends wanted to celebrate my company announcing our new game today.” He explained. “I only got here a few minutes ago. I was going to text you shortly if I didn’t see you.”

“Well, here I am.” You blushed.


End file.
